Undertale Gaster's Realm
|type = Concept Change |subtype = |tone = Serious |date = August 19, 2018 |website = Discord |status = WIP}} A long time ago, Asgore ruled the Underground, like usual. However, Chara didn't fall down until much later, so he never started the anti-human policy. Gaster got tired of him not doing anything to free monsterkind, and overtrew him and locked him up inside his own castle after moving the path leading to the barrier. The power got to his head, and now he rules like a tyrant. Characters Undertale characters Toriel Toriel is the garbage cleaner of the new capital NEO Home. She's not allowed to leave the city due to the fact she's family of the former king. One of her horns partially broke off during a punishment, and wounds of dust cover her body. Chara Chara is the 7th fallen human, and one of the Snowdin rebellion leaders. She's the most active in combat, due to her physical strength and determination. She also faces Frisk after a genocide run. Asriel Asriel is the son of Asgore and Toriel, and one of the Snowdin rebellion leaders. He's the mastermind of the organisation, and rarely fights himself since Gaster's constantly on the lookout for him. He's a lot older than in Undertale due to never dying. He trains Frisk, and never lowers their HP to 0, like Papyrus. Muffet Muffet is the Snowdin rebellion's third in command. She was forced to lower her prizes so much she could not make any profit, and got caught when trying to sell illegal lower quality products containing all kinds of junk. She has a different goal than Asriel and Chara, and tries to take Frisk's soul to either give it to Gaster in order to gain his trust and get her old life back, or destroy him if he refuses. She is also good at working with different kinds of poison after some training from Chara and Asriel. Canine Unit The dogs serve under Gaster to destroy any rebellion in Snowdin, but actually support them and in exchange for playtime and food help them hiding themselves for Gaster's inspections. River Person When his business got forbidden due to the Underground monorail system, he joined the rebellion as a spy. Grillby Grillby isn't officially a part of the rebellion, but helped with making it so the rest of the town doesn't betray them. N.1.0/Napstablook Napstablook got taken away by Gaster to forcefully get fused with a robotic body to serve in his army. One day he managed to destroy his control chip and flee to Snowdin, but got almost completely destroyed by his own cousin Mad Dummy during the attempt. Now he's stuck in an improvised life support machine inside Sans' old basement. Annoying Dog The annoying dog now is a part of the Snowdin rebellion, but this doesn't change anything about his behavior. Mad Dummy Mad Dummy is the commander of the Waterfall section of the guard, and is very dedicated to his job, going so far to nearly kill his own cousin. He's not a fan of Gaster though. He just likes to stab people that don't listen to him with his knife. Gerson Gerson is Mad Dummy's underling, and is forced to look out for rebellion. His age made him to weak to properly fight though, and Mad Dummy considers putting him on the list for Amalgamation, wich is the fate of people that are useless in Gaster's eyes. Temmies The Temmies are forced to work in the Tem Flake factory that's build on their own home, wich modifies them into a drug that stimulises obedience. Any Temmie that gets Hoives is executed as a possible treat to monsterkinds safety. Thinking about colleg and their rich history is punished with torture. Undyne Undyne got forced into an experiment wich overflowed her with Determination in order to make her the ultimate weapon, but melted her instead. She now functions like an Amalgamate, and attacks Frisk immediatly if she sees them, and often gets angry and attacks something or someone out of nothing. Papyrus Papyrus got accepted into the guard and now has to keep an eye on Undyne. In an attack of Undyne, he got harshly injured and many of his body parts had to be replaced by robotic weapon systems. He's now very afraid of her, and regrets his life decisions. Sans Sans is Gaster's first assistant. After the melting of Undyne and the Amalgamates, Gaster decided to test a low dose on him. This melted a part of his face, and sometimes he starts acting on impulses like an Amalgamate. Usually he's just Sans though, except he doesn't make puns, since Gaster treathened to pull out his eye if he made one more. After the experiment, his strength increased as well. Alphys Alphys is Gaster's second assistant. She's harshly injured from a punishment for a past mistake, and is now locked up in a room in the True Lab to watch over the Amalgamates. M.5.0/Mettaton Mettaton is the commander of the Hotland security guard. Despite hating his job and the control chip inside his body, he did everything Gaster told him to do and got rewarded with new upgrades and the new position. However, one single mistake, and he'll get downgraded to his first form. Securitypants (Burgerpants) Securitypants is the security guard of the CORE entrance. Gaster Gaster is cold, calculating and cruel. He does not care about anyone but himself. He does everything possible to break the barrier, with the goal of enslaving humankind. He doesn't look like the usual Gaster design, and instead has a white labcoat and glasses. Red Red is New Home's guard commander, and is tasked with guarding the old castle. She is secretly a member of the rebellion, and is Asgore's only contact with the outside world. Acts mean to him if Gaster's around. Asgore Asgore is weakened from his imprisonment, and all his flowers withered away. He almost gave up all hope for monsterkind's future, but Red's company helped him survive. Dead characters Monster Kid. Died in a experiment where Determination was injected directly in his soul. His soul still remains unshattered, but his body and consiousness melted away completely. Ruins Dummy. Got killed by his cousin when refusing to serve in Gaster's army. Jerry. Got executed after being a jerk to Gaster. Noone cared. Bratty and Catty. Got executed after getting caught while trying to get into the Snowdin rebellion. This lead to the capture of Nice Cream Guy. Shyren. Got executed after Praise Gaster day since he hated her singing performance. Shyren's agent. Got executed for assisting Shyren on Praise Gaster day. Nice Cream Guy. Got executed after getting caught doing activities for the rebellion. All Whimsuns. Died when their homes got destroyed for the new city. So Sorry. Got executed for existing at one of Gaster's more sadistic days. Onionsan and Woshua. Died of Waterfall's pollution. All Ice Caps. Gaster took their hats and used them cool down the CORE in one of his more sadistic days. Bob and Tem Shopkeeper. Died after testing a highly experimental Tem Flake recipe. Recovered from it though. Rock. Got pulverized when refusing to move away when NEO Home got constructed. Half of Muffet's spiders. The spiders she couldn't take with her were all slaughtered after her escape. Added characters Nicester The result of an experiment where Gaster separated his postive emotions from himself, wich caused him to become the tyrant he is now. He has all the positive parts, and is very kind. He's the only one that doesn't get tortured by Gaster, as he's afraid his death would kill him, wich is untrue. Takes Flowey's and Toriel's role as guide trough NEO Home. Wears Sans' jacket and Papyrus' scarf. F-L-0-W-3-R A bunch of flowers brought to life the same way as Flowey. The dust of executed monsters is used to create a private army. The reason they listen to him is a device that'll pump weedkiller in them if they refuse to do his bidding. Due to the big amount of them, none of them have control over the timelines before Frisk fell down. Locations Undertale locations Ruins The Ruins are completely different, since Gaster turned them into the new capital NEO Home. While the city has no security guard of it's own, it's full of camera's and can be quickly reached by the guard of any other region. Contains much more houses, and the area vaguely resembles the CORE. Snowdin Snowdin is the secret headquarter of the rebellion. They have multiple bases spread troughout the area, these being Sans and Papyrus' old seemingly abandoned house, wich is their main headquarter, due to the 2 hidden rooms below it, Papyrus' old cage, Grillby's, wich is their unofficial meeting point, and the Annoying Dog room. Waterfall Waterfall is very polluted and toxic gasses float trough the air, caused by the Tem Flake factory. Mad Dummy filled it with traps, and Undyne's rage bursts destroyed many structures. Temmie Village is gone. Hotland Hotland is the second city of the Underground, after he made everyone abandon New Home. Most monsters here ae very poor, and their houses are very unstable. The lab also expanded massively, and Mettaton Resort is the center of the police department. CORE The CORE is Gaster's castle, and his own private lab. New Home New Home is crumbling down after it's abandonement, and only the castle is in a good state. The Judgement hall is still the place where Frisk gets judged, but in neutral and pacifist, the road to the final challlenge against Gaster is somewhere else. New locations Underground monorail system A high-speed train replacing the river, since Gaster thought River Person's boat wasn't fast enough, and it didn't connect to NEO Home, unlike the monorail. Tem Flake Factory A factory where Temmies are enslaved to produce Tem Flake drugs. Misc changes Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:AUs